Deafening Darlings
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: One big happy family. With a now fourteen-year-old Laney as well as two sons and another daughter how will Edward and Bella handle their crazy lives? *Sequel* AH Canon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**So, here it is: months later... I love you? Yeah, I know I said one month, but here's the thing(s). Studying for state competition for 4-H U, maid of honor for my sister, future Nienie (aunt) of a wonderful little unborn boy named Owen, finally getting inspiration for my original story (not ready to share that with y'all anytime soon: sorry), babysitting, and the possibility of getting a second job working as a tour guide at a plantation. Not to mention that my junior year schedule has just gone to crap. But that's another story for another day- so, FINALLY, here is the first chapter of Deafening Darlings. Also, most of the story is BPOV.**

BPOV:  
I quickly took out the French bread from the oven and put some butter on it for the kids before they left for school. I had planned on giving them something better than this, especially since it was the end of their first week back at school after Christmas break, but Edward had distracted me. With that thought, I found it very difficult to be sorry for not giving my children a better breakfast. Still, toasted bread was better than nothing at all. Besides, I had spoiled them all week.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind as I poured four glasses of orange juice. I giggled when I felt lips on my neck, softly brushing a tickling the skin there.

"Good morning." I greeted as I turned around in the arms of my wonderful husband.

He grinned. "It is a very good mornin'." He answered and kissed my lips.

"OMG! Seriously?" Laney cried from the doorway of the kitchen, her hands covering her eyes.  
Edward rolled his eyes and gave me another kiss before backing away.

Laney peaked from between her fingers and sighed happily when she saw we were done with our public display of affection.

"Just remember how it feels the next time Will comes over, Lane Darlin'." Edward smirked from behind his coffee cup.

Laney rolled her eyes. "That's different." She said and took a sip of her orange juice and then went to put on her uniform.  
"How is it any different?" Edward grumbled, his eyes wide.

I laughed and patted his chest. "She'll understand one day, love." I promised and kissed his jaw.

He smiled crookedly at me.

"Hey, Momma. Hey, Da." Cash said as he strolled into the kitchen wearing his uniform khakis and navy blue polo and hopped on one of the bar stools.

"Mornin', bud." Edward said as he ruffled Cash's hair.

I smiled at my son as I set down a plate and glass of juice in front of him. I wasn't ashamed to admit that both of my sons were Momma's boys, and I did spoil them quite a bit. But both of the girls were the same way with Edward.

Kate and Masen walked into the kitchen at the same time and both of them sat on either side of Cash.  
All of our kids had their own completely different personalities, but they all complimented each other.  
Laney was the dramatic animated one who should have been a blonde her entire life instead of just her first three years. Her style was just as out there was her personality was. That had never changed. Her nails were always painted dark purple, and the ring fingers of each hand were always black. And she wore more rings than Liberace.  
Cash was exactly like Edward. He was overly sarcastic and was wise beyond his years. He definitely had a dramatic side, and he did have a temper but that was only when he was really pissed.

Outside of school, he always wore his ripped jeans and boots, just like his Daddy.

Kate was a perfect mixture of Laney and Cash. She knew when to be dramatic and she knew when to be sarcastic. She was always worried about pleasing me and Edward and would always try to outdo any other person in the world in order to do so. Little Kate was our tomboy who wore her little jean shorts with a camouflage shirt.

Masen was downright to most compassionate and understanding. He was so go with the flow and was always willing to put his siblings' happiness in front of his own. Edward said that he got that from me. I didn't think so, but Edward always insisted.

Masen was dressed in the same uniform as his brother, and Kate had the same shirt, only with a plaid skort for bottoms.

Laney came down then. I could practically hear the aggravation rolling off of him in waves. He didn't do well with Laney transferring from Catholic to public school. If it were up to him, he would have sent Laney to another private school after she graduated from her elementary and junior high school. But she insisted on going to public school with all of her other friends.

The uniform is what bugged the hell out of Edward. Laney wore mid-thigh khaki shorts (the school didn't specify on length- just that it had to be reasonable), a white polo unbuttoned with a white cami underneath and her dark gray button-up cardigan. She had her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, her makeup done with the skill of a paid artist, and her eye glasses perched on her nose.  
Laney sat on the bar next to Kate. I slid a plate to her and she began to pick out the inside of the bread.

"It food darlin', not a boat." Edward laughed.

She scrunched her nose at him, still not having grown out of making her bunny face.

"Seriously, Lane. That's weird." Cash said.

"You're weird." She laughed and checked her phone. "Wills is here." She said and gulped down her orange juice. She ruffled each of her brothers' hair and kissed the top of Kate's hair before hugging both Edward and me and walking out of the door.

"Y'all ready?" Edward asked the kids.  
They nodded.

"Okay. Bye, bay." Edward and gave me a peck on the lips before grabbing his leather jacket.

"Bye. Have a good day." I called as he walked into the garage.

"You, too. Love you!"

"Love you, too." I answered and hugged each of the kids before they followed their father to the truck.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, I went into the bathroom for a bubble bath. None of the kids knew, not even Edward, but every weekday morning, I would settle down into our claw-foot tub and relax. It was really the only time I had to myself.

I was in the tub for only twenty minutes when Edward walked into the bathroom with a smirk.

"Can this be the reason you never answer the house phone when I call you after forgetting something?" He asked.

"It can." I giggled. "Did you forget something?"

He shook his head. "I was going to surprise you. I took the day off today."

I smiled. "Yay!" I giggled as he rolled his eyes and knelt down by the tub to give me a kiss.

"Hmm. Want to go back to bed?"

"Can't you just come in here with me?" I asked.

Edward snorted.

I laughed. Edward had a phobia of bathtubs. Well, not exactly bathtubs, just the idea of a bath. All of our children were the same way. They felt that they had to take a shower before they take a bath because a bath was just like sitting in dirty water. That was coming from the five people who would go swimming in the creek at the camp. They insisted it was different since the idea of a bath was to get clean.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time. You deserve some time to relax." He said and kissed my nose before reaching into the water and poking my stomach.

I laughed and sunk into the water, kicking up my leg, sending water all over Edward. "Sorry." I said when I came back up.

"You don't sound like it." He laughed before walking back into the bedroom.

Well, it was his fault. He knew how I got when someone touched my ticklish spots.

When we finally got out of bed, it was one-thirty in the afternoon. I made a quick lunch before Edward left to go pick up the youngest three from school for two-thirty.

"Hey, Momma." Laney greeted as she walked through the door at two forty-five.  
"Hi, love. Mind helping me with dinner?" I asked her.

She shook her head and put her school bag on one of the kitchen stools.

"So, how are you and Will?" I asked.

She blushed and shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"He's going to college next year, Momma. I'll only be a sophomore. A relationship seems pointless between us."

"Lane, you two have been inseparable forever. Besides, he's only three years older than you. That's not too bad."

She nodded sadly and continued to chop the celery I needed.

"Honey, Will wouldn't have asked you to prom if he didn't like you."

"What if he only asked me because he knew I would say yes?" She asked sadly.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you. A lot."

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so."

Edward and the rest of the kids walked into the house then, so Laney and I dropped the subject until later. I let Laney go to her room after finishing what I needed her to do.

"I sense that something happened." Edward said as he grabbed a magnalight pot from the cabinet.  
"Just some girl talk." I assured him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Ma, I'm hungry." Cash groaned as he walked into the kitchen and threw himself onto one of the bar stools.

"Edward Cullen, Jr., you are the reason we have to go grocery shopping twice a week, little boy." I said as I pulled out a granola bar and tossed it to him.

"Dinner will be ready at six." I told him.

Cash grinned. "Love you." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

"That's your son." I said and pointed at Edward.

"He's a growing boy."

I rolled my eyes. "What's your excuse?"

He only wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk before winking.

"Loser." I muttered with a chuckle before going back to dinner.

Edward kissed my temple before going into the living room.

When I was finished putting everything in the pot, I put the lid on it and went into the living room. Edward was playing some racing game with Cash, both of them sitting in the middle of the sectional. Masen was sitting on the floor by the coffee table doing homework. And Laney was sitting on the sectional with Kate at her feet as Laney braided her hair. I settled on the sofa next to the girls.

At six twenty, dinner was ready. The kids fixed their plates and settled back on the sectional to watch a movie. It was Laney's night to choose, and we all held our breath to see which one it was tonight. She never chose anything other than Steel Magnolias, Remember the Titans, Brave, Beauty and Beast, or The Princess and the Frog. And there was nothing wrong with that, for the first month or two. But we've been doing this every night for the past two years, and she still hasn't changed the movies she wants to watch.

"Sunshine!" Laney sang in a high voice.

Kate groaned. "But it's so stupid."

"It's inspiring." Laney insisted.

"Can you please choose something else?" Masen begged.

"You ova' cookin' my grits, Mase." Laney rolled her eyes. "But fine. I'll attempt to find something else."

She looked for a minute or two and then finally decided. "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"

"Yay!" Kate cheered and grabbed the DVD from her sister.

"Good morning, Starshine. The earth says hello!" Laney and Kate quoted nearly every Johnny Depp line.

"Now, I remember why I hate this movie." Edward muttered and put an arm around me.

I laughed and patted his cheek. "Hang in there, Daddy."

He smiled and turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand.

When the movie was over, Cash grabbed the Scrabble box and set it up. The kids each got a different side and Edward and I made sure no one cheated. We had a game night every Friday night, and that was something we had been doing since Kate and Masen were about five.

"Jerk face is not one word, Laney." Cash said.

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not. Da, is jerk face one word?" Cash asked. I tried to hold back my laugh. Edward was always just Da, not Dad or Daddy, just Da.

"I don't think so, bud. Sorry, Lane Darlin'. You're turn, Katie Love."

At the end of the game, all of the kids went into their rooms.

I went to clean up the kitchen while Edward took a shower. When I got back up to our room, Edward was on his laptop. I lay down next to him and grabbed my book from the bedside table, waiting as he finished payroll.

He looked so cute as I sat there, his eyebrows and eyes facing up as he tried to mentally calculate a few things with his reading glasses perched on the bottom of his nose.

Suddenly, we heard a crash. Edward shot up and out of the bed.

"Stay." He commanded as he grabbed his baseball bat from under the bed.

When Edward walked out the room, I mentally prepared myself for the worst. Then I heard it.

"Laney Charlotte Cullen! What the hell are you doing? Upstairs, now!"

A minute later, Laney trudged into the room wearing a pair of cutoff jeans, a black tank top, and one of Will's hats. A dark gray hoodie was hanging over her arms and her boots were in her hand.

"Lane, please don't tell me you were trying to sneak out." I begged. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Where's your father?"

"Chewing out Wills."

Just then, Edward came back into the room. He pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the dresser before starting to pace the room, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Laney hugged her feet to her chest as she sat on the bed and held onto the bill of her hat with her free hand.

"May you please inform me of what you were planning to do... Dear?" Edward asked. He was pissed. Not only was he perfectly articulating every word, but he used the term 'dear'. He only called us 'dear' when he was being sarcastic.

Laney peeked at him from behind her arm since her hand was still holding the hat to cover her face. She shrugged but remained silent- just like she was three years old again. Laney took off the hat and pulled on what looked like Will's football hoodie. It swallowed her.

"Laney, you're fourteen. I know that Will is three years older than you, but that doesn't mean you get the same freedom as him. You still have three years to go. Remember that." Edward scolded.

Laney nodded, but kept her head down.

"Lane, look at me."

She looked up at her father.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yes." Her voice was so small.

"You're grounded until further notice. No phone, no computer except for school, and no boyfriend. Your mother or I will bring you to and from school everyday. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Lane, where were you going?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me then looked back down at her feet. Edward sighed and sat down next to her, softly rubbing her back like he did when she was little and not feeling well.

Laney let out a small sob and cried into Edward's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, Lane. Just don't do it again. What if something would have happened to you? No one would've known and God knows how that would've turned out. You know that Will is always welcome here and Seth and Kam love having you there. Why did you two try to sneak out?" Edward said softly and hugged her tightly before letting out a breath. "I know I'm going to regret saying this, but it has to be said. Lane, if you and Will are going to do anything, I at least want you two to be somewhere that we know you're going to be."

The sobbing stopped suddenly and Laney immediately let go of Edward, looking a deer in head lights.

"Lane, your father is right." I began.

Laney shook her head, blushing crimson. "We weren't going to DO anything. We haven't even done- ugh! No, just no."

"Then why the hell were sneaking out in the first place?" I asked her.

Laney looked at me as if I grown a third head. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's nice to have a nice conversation without our younger siblings barging in the room or jealous friends trying to get in the conversation or OVER-PROTECTIVE parents trying to get us out the a bedroom, which by the way never has a closed door. No, never, that just couldn't be the reason."

"You're being dramatic." I told her.

"Am I, Momma? Am I? As much as I love Kate, Cash, and Masen and as much as I love you and Daddy- none of you seem to comprehend the meaning of alone. Even whenever Will isn't here, a girl just needs her space. I mean, Jesus. And y'all wonder why I'm so quiet and moody. It's not PMS, I'm a teenager. I hate the world most of the time and just want to be left alone to deal with it myself."  
"But Laney, it's not good for you to-," I started, but Laney held up a hand.

"Momma, I'm not crazy. I'm not a patient. I'm your daughter, and I would like to be treated like it. I'm not five years old. I'm fourteen..." Laney stopped for a moment to think. "Remember when I was little, and y'all told me that I would get hurt a lot when I grew up and that y'all would always be there?"  
"Exactly, Lane. Which is why-,"

"This isn't one of those times, Daddy."

Edward's face fell, and I'm almost positive that mine did too. Tears were fighting to break loose.

"Don't get me wrong. It's nice to know that y'all want to be in my life, but I don't need you breathing down my back and holding me up, making sure I don't fall. I'm not hurting. I'm just trying find out who I am. I don't want to be known as just Edward Cullen's daughter the rest of my life. Or as that girl who dated the guy on her father's reality show. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She quoted with a smirk.

To my utter surprise, Edward smiled. I tried to keep emotions in check. At this point, I was considering just locking her in her room until I died.

"Yes. And I'm proud of you for telling me. I'm sorry, baby doll." Edward said and hugged her.

Laney hugged him back and then looked at me. She giggled. "Mom, are you PMSing, or are you pregnant again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hush, you." I said and then pulled her into my arms. "My baby girl is growing up."  
I could nearly feel her eyes rolling. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Oh, your father didn't tell you, but we now have a new rule for grounded children." I laughed.  
Edward looked confused but then his eyes lit with recognition as he went into the closet.

"On the sofa with you, Lane Darlin'." Edward said as he tossed a pillow and blanket on the sofa that was in the sitting area of our room.

"What?" Laney screeched.

"You're lucky we're not making you sleep on the floor." I laughed and finally let her out of my embrace.

Laney groaned. "This is so not fair. Can I at least go get my jammies?"

"Go. But you have two minutes. Hustle." Edward said and clapped his hands once with a chuckle.

"This is so not cool."

"One minute and forty seconds." Edward sang.

"Eep." Laney squeaked and ran out of the master suite.

"You're enjoying this way too much." I laughed.

He shrugged and gave me a peck on the lips before getting on his side of the bed.

"One minute!" He called.

Two seconds later, Laney came barreling through the doorway and slid into the room in her fuzzy socks, ramming into the bed.

"Ah ya yie." She groaned and rubbed her thigh as she walked into the bathroom to change.  
"Bull in a china closet." Edward laughed. "She gets that from you."

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

Laney walked into back into the room in a hoodie and Cotten shorts. She flopped onto the sofa with a scowl and a scrunched nose.

"Your face is gonna get stuck like that, Lane."

"No, it ain't." She grumbled.

I shook my head at the two of them and pecked Edward on the cheek before lying down and falling asleep.

I was woken up by thunder. It rattled the entire house. Within ten seconds, Laney was in between Edward and me. Kate followed shortly after. After third rumble of thunder and in the middle of the lightning flashes, both Cash and Masen came into the room and slept at the foot of our bed.

Thank God for California kings.

**A/N: Okay, so it was sort of short. I'm so sorry about that, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Also, all of their outfits are already on my Polyvore. Yes, I finally got one. Anyway, it's all there. Here is the link:**

**And don't forget to check out my other brand new story called Trapped in Wedlock. And please don't forget to leave a review!**

**-Layn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
As promised: Bella and Edward's babies: Laney, Cash, Masen, and Kate; Jasper and Alice's babies: Victoria, Whit, and Brandon; Rosalie and Emmett's baby: Lily  
Kate, Masen, Lily: 9  
Laney: 14  
Cash and Victoria: 10  
Whit and Brandon: 8  
Just a reminder: Nanny and Paran (pah-ranh) mean godparents.**

BPOV:

"Are you sure that you have everything? Keys, cell phone, license?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes, Bella she's only driving down the dirt road. It's no big deal, baby."

"No big deal? Edward, our baby is learning how to drive! It's a huge deal."

"Yes, _Esme_." He smirked.

"Hush, you." I said as Laney walked into the kitchen. I looked at her pouting.

"Seriously, Mom?"

"I'm fine. Go before I change my mind." I said and shooed the both of them out of the kitchen.

Laney rolled her eyes but followed her father to my old Camaro. She insisted that that was the car she wanted. We had given her the choice of Edward's Silverado, my three-year-old Malibu, or the old Camaro. Edward was so proud when she chose a standard. It had to be a Cullen thing because I would've went with the Malibu any day.

She begged us for a new Spark, but Edward said she wouldn't he getting a new car until college. Though Edward had way more than enough money to get her the fifteen thousand dollar car, he didn't want to spoil the kids too much.

It had been two weeks since her sneak out attempt. Edward let her off the hook fairly quickly. I had no choice to agree with him, especially after his latest stipulation. Will and Laney would have to bring Kate, Cash, and Masen home after school so we wouldn't have to make an unnecessary trip. It was his way of having them supervised. Laney kept her mouth shut when Edward told her, but you could tell what her thoughts on that was when she scrunched her little nose.

"Momma, can we bake cookies?" Kate asked as she entered the kitchen.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if that room is clean, Little Miss."

I laughed as Kate smiled sheepishly before running up the stairs to clean her always messy room.

I continued wiping down the kitchen counter tops before moving on to the living room to clean up in there. I had got through vacuuming and just finished dusting the piano when Kate walked in.

"Done! Now can we bake cookies?"

After going up to Kate's room and checking to see if it was truly clean, we went down into the kitchen and began to bake M&M cookies- her daddy's favorite.

"Okay, get the-," I stopped talking as soon as I turned around and laughed. "Katie, what did you do, hon?"

She brought her hands to be parallel with her elbows and shrugged. "I dropped it. Sorry, Momma." She said sadly as she tried to wipe the flour off of her clothes. It was lost cause. The entire container had fell open on top of her as she tried to get it off of the shelf.

The front door opened and Edward walked in. Laney burst into fits of laughter.

"Katie Love, I don't know much about bakin', but I'm pretty sure that's not what the flour's for."

"I know, Daddy. It fell."

Edward looked at me with a smirk. "My short girls." He said laughed. "I thought I said not to bake unless Laney could help get things off the shelf."

I rolled my eyes. "Being short isn't always a bad thing. Besides five foot three is hardly short."  
"It is when your fourteen-year-old is five foot six." He said and hugged Laney proudly.

"It's three inches, Daddy." Laney said and rolled her eyes. "Come on, KK, let's get you cleaned up." She said and led her little sister upstairs by the hand.

"It is only three inches."

Edward rolled his eyes at me and kissed my lips.

"So, how did the driving go?" I asked, getting back to my baking. I would save the cleaning for later. I just stepped over the pile of flour on the floor and went to the pantry for a new pack.

"Pretty good, but she has a lead foot."

"And I wonder where she gets that from."

Edward shrugged. "I don't know."

"Edward Anthony!"

Cash ran into the room. "I swear I didn't do it."

"Not you, your father."

"Oh, okay." He said and backed into the living room.

"What? I don't drive that fast."

"You go eighty on river road, and don't even get me started on the interstate."

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's hardly fast."

"And you wonder why your daughter has an addiction to speed."

"I guess I see your point, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start driving any slower."

"I would never expect you to. It's hardly possible to slow Edward Cullen down."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You know me so well, Mrs. Cullen."

"We have been married for nearly eleven years."

"It doesn't seem that long." He said softly as he kissed my lips.

"No, it doesn't." I said and kissed him again. "Now, stop distracting me from these cookies." I laughed and lightly hit his chest.

"What kind of cookies are you making?"

"M&M."

"My favorite." He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.

I continued making the batter before scooping it out of the bowl and placing each ball of dough on the cookie sheet. I put the cookies in our industrial size oven and walked into the living room. The day Edward got me my first french door oven was the day I fell in love with him all over again. Edward only rolled his eyes with a smile when I told him that and started to to refer to it as our fifth child.

Edward, Cash, and Masen were all watching Pawn Stars when I walked in. I smiled and quietly ducked out of the room, letting my boys have their bonding time. I walked up stairs to see what my girls were up to. I found them in the kids' "hangout" room.

Laney was playing her purple guitar which she had happily dubbed the name Lila. She had a new electric guitar, but the acoustic guitar Edward had given her when she was little was her favorite.

Kate was lying on the sofa with her feet resting beside Laney's thighs. She had her Kindle up in the air above her head as she read.

"Hey, Momma." Kate greeted and sat up.

"Hey, Love." I said and sunk down on the sectional in the middle of them.

"I'm sorry I dropped the flour."

I laughed. "Don't worry about, Katie. It's fine and all cleaned up." I promised her.

"At least you didn't set off the fire alarm." Laney laughed.

"I remember that." Kate giggled, recalling the last time her older sister tried to cook something.  
Give Laney a bowl and a cake recipe and she's golden. Hand her a pot and put it on the stove, and she's absolutely lost. Baking was her thing, cooking... Not so much.

"So, how's school, you two?"

They shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. There has to be something exciting."

"No, not really." Laney said sweetly, faking a British accent.

I heard the doorbell ring and stood up, figuring I could check on the cookies while I was downstairs. Edward had already opened the door and was letting his parents in.

"Memaw! Papa!" Kate and Laney cheered from behind me and ran downstairs.

"How are my girls doing?" Esme asked and gave them each a hug.

Carlisle and Esme were in their early sixties now, but neither one of them looked a day over forty. I was a little jealous.

"Good." They both answered.

Esme let them go and turned to me. "You're one of my girls, too, silly." She said and gave me a tight hug. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, too."

"Just good?" She joked.

"I'm wonderful." I laughed.

"Better." She said and patted my cheek before passing me to Carlisle.

"Gee, Ma, love you, too." Edward said gave her hug.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Oh, you've been getting all the attention since you were born. It's their turn." She said and hugged her son again. "Where are my grandsons?" She asked.

"Right here." Cash said as he and Masen walked into the foyer.

We all made our way to the living room until everyone else came. We now took turns for Sunday dinners. This Sunday was for us, and next Sunday would be for Alice and Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie, and then Carlisle and Esme. After that, the pattern would start again.

We had just walked into the living room when Lily, Emmett and Rosalie's daughter, came running into the room.

"Memaw! Papa!" She cheered and gave Carlisle and Esme a hug before coming over to me and Edward. "Hey, Uncle Edward. Hey, Nanny."

"Hey, my love." I greeted and gave her a hug before passing her to Edward.

"Lilian Carter Swan!"

I laughed when I heard Rosalie scolding voice from the foyer.

"She is just like her father." Rosalie said as she walked into the room with a smile, Emmett smiling widely behind her.

He walked straight to me and picked me up, giving me a huge bear hug.

Em, I can't breathe." I said and kicked my legs.

"But I miss my baby sister."

"Emmett Carter Swan! Put me down." I said after he held me for a good two minutes.

He finally did and made his way around the room, giving hugs and handshakes.

All the girls went into the kitchen and started lunch while the men stayed in the living room. I checked on the cookies, thanking God that they were perfect and not burnt to a crisp.

Alice and Jasper walked in the house not long after we got into the kitchen. Jasper and their sons, Whit and Brandon, made their way through, giving hugs and then went into the living room while Victoria and Alice stayed in the kitchen.

Kate, Victoria, and Lily sat at the breakfast nook as the remaining five of us worked on lunch. Laney made the coleslaw and baked some bread, Esme made baked potato soup, Rosalie and Alice warmed the sides that they had brought, and I worked on the chicken Cordon Bleu.

After about an hour or so, everything was finished and we brought the food outside. We all ate on the back porch since there was no longer a table that fit all sixteen of us.

We had a large outdoor sectional that held the adults, so the kids scattered around the porch floor.

"So, I hear that I have to be designing a prom dress." Alice said happily, smiling at Laney.

Laney blushed. "Yeah. It's in late April."

"So, I was thinking something red. You look pretty in red."

"No red." Edward said sternly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, get your head out of the sixties. Red is rarely every classified with hoes anymore."

"What about dark purple? I love purple." Laney asked.

Alice pursed her lips. "Purple could work. But I still like you in red." She said and glared at Edward.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around me and rested the other one on Laney's head.

"Can it not be poofy? I don't like poofy."

Alice laughed. "As if I would let you look like a cupcake, my dear. Dark purple and not poofy. I totally have this under control."

After prom dress talk was done, we settled to more trivial topics.

At around five that evening, everyone started heading out. The kids helped Edward and I clean up before going up to their respective rooms to watch television.

Edward kissed my temple as I was drying all of the dishes. I looked up at him with a smile.  
"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being Bella." He said and kissed my lips. "For being my Bella."

I put down the dish and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him close to me. "Well then thank you for being Edward."

Edward's arms came around my waist. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He said and kissed my lips before turning to the sink. "Need help?"

I nodded. "That would be nice."

"Cash! Masen! Come help ya Momma!" Edward called up the stairs before going into his office with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. He was so bad.

Cash and Masen came into the kitchen a few moments later. "What's up, Ma?" Cash asked as he hopped on the cabinet and began to dry some dishes. Masen grabbed another towel and dried some more.

"Thank you, boys. I thought your father would help, but he was just playing tricks."

"Yeah, he does that." Masen said.

I laughed at my youngest son.

"Y'all wanna get him back?"

Cash and Masen both nodded as they dried the last of the dishes.

"Go tell him that Memaw left some rum cake."

Both boys ran to the office, and I followed behind them with a smile, holding a plate with a piece of lemon pound cake on it. Edward hated lemon pound cake.

"Daddy!"

"Da!"

Edward looked up from his computer and smiled. He took off his glasses and stood up, ruffling each of his sons' hair. "Did y'all help your Momma?"

They nodded.

"Memaw left rum cake." Masen said sweetly.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah, Momma has it." Cash said pointing to where I was standing.

I held up the plate.

Edward's eyes went wide and he rushed towards me, nearly knocking poor Masen down in the process. He took the plate from me and grabbed the fork before taking a huge scoop.

The boys both hid behind me, and I rested my hands on their heads.

Edward took a bite and chewed. After a few seconds, he started to cough before spitting the cake out on his plate and coughing some more. He went to his desk and took a huge gulp of beer.

"That wasn't rum cake." Edward said, his eyes narrowing.

The three of us giggled. The boys made a break for it, and Edward slowly stalked towards me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I squealed and ran up the stairs behind the boys. Once we reached the top, Edward caught me from behind.

"Aren't you two gonna help me?" I asked.

Cash and Masen looked at each other and shook their heads before running into their rooms.  
Edward laughed loudly and then threw me over his shoulder and carried me to our room. "You have lousy accomplices, Mrs. Cullen."

I snorted. "Tell me about. You two are grounded." I called just before Edward shut the door to our room.

Edward threw me onto the bed and then got in next to me, pulling me close to his side.  
We laid there and talked until we were positive that all the kids had gone to sleep. After that, there wasn't much else to say.

**A/N: That was chapter two. What did y'all think? Shorter than I hoped… but I swear on my love of eggs and rice that the next chapter will be longer and will be up NEXT week. Question: should Bella get pregnant again? I'm kind of split on the decision. And if your excuse is she's too old... She's like thrity-six. My mom was the same age when she had me, and my dad was forty, so she is most definitely not too old. Edward is thirty-eight... So tell me what you think. REVIEW! And pllleeeeeaaaasssse with a cherry on top check out Trapped in Wedlock if you haven't already. And again REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
As promised: Bella and Edward's babies: Laney, Cash, Masen, and Kate; Jasper and Alice's babies: Victoria, Whit, and Brandon; Rosalie and Emmett's baby: Lily  
Kate, Masen, Lily: 9  
Laney: 14  
Cash and Victoria: 10  
Whit and Brandon: 8  
**  
The next morning, I got up at five fifty and went down to fix a pot of coffee. When the clock struck six, I went to wake the kids. I knocked on each of their doors and reached in to turn on their lights.

When I discovered Kate's light already on, I poked my head in. She wasn't in her bed or anywhere else in her room, so knocked on the bathroom door. Masen opened it.

"Mase, where's Katie?"

He shrugged. "I heard her get up earlier."

I wandered to Laney's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Laney called.

When I walked in, I saw that Kate was sitting at Laney's vanity, watching silently as Laney did her little sister's hair. Laney caught my eye in the mirror and smirked; Kate blushed and shot her older sister a look.  
"It's six, you two." I told them.

"Kay. I'm almost done with Kate." Laney said.

I nodded and smiled at the both of them before heading downstairs.

Edward was already there in his work clothes, drinking a mug of coffee and reading the paper. He looked up when I entered the room and smiled. I smiled back at him and started breakfast for the kids.

Laney came down first. She sat at the peninsula and grinned when I gave her one chocolate chip pancake and one fruit loop pancake with powdered sugar on top of both of them.

"Thank you, Mommy." She said and took a bite.

"Lane, why did Kate ask you to do her hair?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Katie's got a crush." She sang.

Edward groaned. "She was supposed to be the nun- the one who didn't give me gray hair prematurely."

Laney rolled her eyes. "As if. Besides, it's not my fault or Katie's that you're an old man with gray hair."

I tried to contain my laughter.

"Daddy's not old." Kate said as she slipped into the kitchen. Cash was trailing behind her.

I smiled and gave Cash and Kate their plates.

Edward looked at the clock which read six-thirty. "Mase, come on, buddy!" He called up the stairs.

Masen came running down the stairs, still not dressed.

"Bud, why aren't you dressed?" Edward asked.

"I don't feel good." Masen complained.

I stared, wide-eyed. Masen hated missing school, so he had to have been feeling terrible.

Edward rested the front of his hand on Masen's forehead. "He isn't warm. What hurts?" He asked.

"My throat." He whined.

"Open." I said and crouched down to see his throat. "I'll see if I can make you a doctor's appointment today or tomorrow. For now, just go lie down."

"Okay." He said and went back upstairs.

Laney quickly finished her food and ran outside. Edward brought the rest of the kids to school in the truck.  
I poured some orange juice into a cup while I was on the phone with one of the nurses at the doctor's office. Nothing was available today, but I was able to get one for early tomorrow morning.

I grabbed the glass of orange juice and brought it up to Masen.

"How are you doing, love?"

He shrugged and took the glass of juice from me. He took a sip a let out a cough.

"Let me get some Robutussin."

"No." Masen whined in a scratchy voice.

"Love, your appointment isn't until tomorrow. Don't you want something to make you feel a little better until then?"

"Not Robutussin. It's gross."

"I'm sorry, Mase, but that's all we have." I said and went back into the kitchen to get the medicine.

After I finally got Masen to take his medicine, I went to clean up the house a little. There would be no hour long bath today.

After a few hours of cleaning and a small lunch with Masen, I settled down on the couch to watch Hallmark. Masen was sleeping with his head on my leg, and I played with his hair mindlessly as I watched the movie.  
The kids came into the house making a lot more noise than necessary. I held a finger to my lips when they came into the living room.

They looked sheepish for a moment before going into the kitchen for a snack. Cash was the first to emerge with a plate of pizza rolls. Then Kate with a bowl of popcorn and finally Laney with a chocolate chip waffle.

Edward came home about half an hour later. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head before sitting down next to me. Masen began to stir, and his eyes opened.

"How ya feelin', bud?" Edward asked him.

"A lil' better." He said softly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

Masen shook his head. "Not yet."

Edward stole the remote from me and put it on Speed. Halfway through the show, Edward started muttering about how everything the guy was doing was wrong.

Laney walked over and grabbed the remote, putting it back on Hallmark. She was my hopeless romantic who thoroughly believed that every living person had a soulmate. Hallmark was her channel even more so than it was mine.

"This is crap." Edward said and stood up to grab the remote from Laney.

She looked at her father with wide eyes before wrapping her body around the remote. Edward laughed and tried to grab the remote from her. She kept it securely in the center of her Laney pretzel. Edward picked her up and dropped her back on the sofa softly. Laney laughed as Edward began to tickle her sides. She kicked her legs, and he managed to steal the remote away from her hands.

"Got doggit." Laney whined and stood up, walked up the stairs to her room.

Edward smirked and turned the channel back to Speed.

I got up and went to start supper. Kate came in the kitchen to do her homework and keep me company.

After she was finished, I grabbed her list of spelling words. She groaned.

"Do you want to make an A?"

She nodded.

"Then you need to study." I said and looked at the paper as I stirred the pasta. "Suspicious."

"S-U-S-P-I-C-I-O-U-S." She stated proudly.

"Plague."

-...-

At the same exact time the next night, I was greeted by a screaming Laney as I walked back into the house after grocery shopping.

"Katie Alison Cullen!"

Kate ran into the kitchen and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and ran a hand through her hair.

Just then, Laney came barreling in the kitchen. "Mom, that little heathen cracked my phone." Laney said and held up her cracked iPhone.

I sighed. "We'll get it fixed. There's no need to get so upset." I told her.

Edward walked into the room and washed his hands in the sink, seemingly taking in the scene before him.  
"What are the drama queens fighting about now?" He teased.

Laney rolled her eyes. "I'm not a drama queen."

Edward snorted. "I'm your father, Lane Darlin'. Don't even try to lie to me." He said and ruffled her hair before giving me a quick kiss.

"Be nice, you two. Kate, you have an iPod. Play with that. It's practically the same."

"Yes ma'am." She said and let go of me.

I slipped into Edward office and stalked towards him quietly. His back was to me as he looked at something on his computer. When I got close enough, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. He jumped slightly and then turned to smile at me.

"Did they sort it out?" He asked and pulled me to stand in front of him.

"I'm sure they did." I said and ran a hand through his hair. "You know that camp Laney was begging us let her to go to?"

Edward nodded.

"I think we should let her go." I said softly.

He rested his forehead on my stomach before looking back up at me. "That's two weeks on a college campus."

"We're only five minutes away." I told him.

"But we can't just show up. It'll be like she's five hours away."

"She's going to fifteen by the time she goes, and she's responsible. I trust her, despite recent events. It might help her come out of her shell."

Laney was outspoken, but only in front of people she knew well. In front of strangers, she might as well be two years old again.

"But what if she gets into the wrong crowd. The kids are only in class three hours a day and have a dance at night. Other than that, they let them have free range. That scares the hell out of me."

"I know, but I think she needs time away from the others."

Edward nodded. "She probably does."

I smiled softly and sat in his lap. He pulled me close to his chest and gave me a kiss.

"I just worry about her when she leaves home ya know? I worry about all of them." Edward admitted.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure that they'll be fine when the time comes to let them go. We raised them the best we could, and they all came out wonderfully. I mean sure, maybe their ideas for their future may be a little strange, but if that's what makes them happy then so be it."

"Only a little strange?"

I smirked.

"Bella, Laney wants to open a restaurant that only serves cereal. Cash and Masen want to hunt professionally, and Kate... Well who knows what she'll do. This week, she said something about being a professional poet reader."

I giggled. "Well, at least they have goals set for themselves."

Edward rested his forehead against mine. "I guess we can let her go... But two weeks?" He asked.

"They have a one week program." I told him.

"We can start with that." He said softly.

"Well, we'll have to tell her."

"Tonight after supper?" He asked.

"That works."

I got off of Edward and held out my hands for him to take. He took both of them and kissed every knuckle until he got to my wedding set. He ran his thumb over the diamonds and smiled up at me.

I tugged on his hands and got him to stand up. He wrapped both of his arms tight around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around my waist.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Isabella Cullen?" Edward asked and kissed my temple.  
I turned my head to face him with our foreheads touching. "Not as much as I love you." I said and gave him a kiss.

Eventually, we made it out of his office. When we walked to the living room, Masen was watching television.  
"How ya feeling, Mase?" Edward asked him.

"Okay." He said. "I think I can go back to school tomorrow."

"We'll see how you feel in the morning, love."

Masen nodded. "When is supper?"

"In about an hour. Eat something small if you're hungry now." I told him.

Edward followed me in the kitchen to help with dinner.

About an hour later, Edward called the kids down for dinner. Cash was the first to come down, followed by Masen and Kate. The kids filled up their plates and then went into the dining room.

"Y'all, where's Laney?" Edward asked the kids.

"I think she was talking to Will." Kate said as she started to eat.

Edward nodded and went upstairs to get her off the phone.

**EPOV**:

To put it lightly, Laney was a handful. She only fourteen and getting herself into trouble. She had always been a good kid. The teachers praised her when Bella and I would go to parent teacher conferences. They said was sweet and quiet and so very smart. All of that was true, but lately, the only thing she cared about was Will. Her grades were still amazing, but I knew she was slacking.

It scared me as a father to see my daughter so hung up on someone. Seth and I would joke about the two of them, never dreaming it would actually happen. And one day, Laney came home with biggest smile I had ever seen after Will asked her to prom. I was scared to see how this would end if it did end.

I knocked on Laney's door.

"Not hungry." I heard Laney's voice through the door. I smiled. She could still give anyone on Swamp People a run for their money in the accent department- even after living in Alexandria and Baton Rouge for years.

"Come on, your MeMaw's gonna kill me if you get any skinnier."

"Not hungry." Laney repeated and sniffed. I tried the door only to find it locked.

I sighed and went into my room for the ice pick. After grabbing it, I unlocked her door, and my heart broke at the sight in front of me. There was Laney, sitting on the floor, the top half of her body folded over onto the floor. Her head was buried in her arms.

I immediately rushed over and took her in my arms. And then the sobs started racking through Laney's body.  
"Shh. Lane, what's wrong, darlin'?"

Another sob escaped from my daughter.

I picked her up and sat down on the rocker that was in the corner of her room. She curled up into my lap and continued to cry. This was killing me. How was I supposed to make it better if she didn't even tell me what was wrong?

"Laney, what's wrong?" I asked her softly, running my fingers through her long hair.

"Will's leaving."

"Leaving?"

"He got his acceptance letter to Duke yesterday."

"And he's going?" I asked her softly. I knew he was. Will was a smart kid who could probably get into any college he wanted to.

Laney nodded into my shoulder.

I had no idea what to say. There was a part of me that wanted to slaughter Will for making my little girl cry. Another part of me knew that this time would come because Will didn't plan on being a mechanic for the rest of his life. I just didn't know what to tell Laney.

"He'll visit." was my wise answer.

Laney snorted. "After he finds size zero bleach blonde."

"And if that happens, you were too good for him anyway."

"You're my father, you have to say that." Laney said stubbornly.

I chuckled. "There's more than just one man out there, Lane."

"But there's only one Will." She cried.

I sighed and kissed her hair.

Bella walked in then and sighed before coming over to the both of us. She softly rubbed Laney's back as she continued to cry. I could tell that Bella was trying very hard not to cry with her daughter.

Finally, Laney's crying subsided, and her breathing was deep and even. I stood up and brought her to her bed, laying her down gently. The other kids were already in bed.

"What happened?" Bella asked as we lay down in bed that night.

"Will is going to Duke at the end of the year."

Bella's face fell. "Poor thing. No wonder she so crushed."

"She's gonna be okay." I said softly and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I hope so. I mean, they just got back to each other last year. Now they're being separated again."

"It's a little different this time, Bella. I'm not holding anything against Will because this really good for him but he doesn't have to go to Duke. Laney had to go to Alexandria."

"Do you think that they'll try and work it out?"

"I don't know. Laney is still so young. Maybe they should try dating people their own age until they're sure." I suggested.

"I'm scared at how badly this might be for her." Bella said and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
I pulled her close to me. "It'll all work out."

The next morning, I walked downstairs after getting dressed in my jeans and work shirt. Bella was already in the kitchen, making breakfast. I walked behind her wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." She told me.

"Good morning to you, too."

She turned her head ever so slightly to smile and then went back to breakfast.

Laney came down first, looking no different than she usually did. Impeccable hair and makeup, mid-thigh khakis, white polo, dark gray sweater, and her glasses. If you hadn't been home, you would have never known she cried herself to sleep.

"Hi, love." Bella told her softly and handed her a huge chocolate chip and wildberry muffin.

"Thanks, Momma." She mumbled softly.

Bella kissed her temple, and Laney began to slowly break apart her muffin.

Kate came downstairs next. Then Cash and then Masen. None of the younger kids said a word about me or Laney not being at dinner last night. I think they knew something was up. Bella and I hadn't even had the chance to give her the news about camp.

Bella must have read my mind or something close, because she looked at Laney with a soft expression on her face. "Lane, you father and I want to talk about something with you tonight."

Laney looked up at us and nodded. Her phone went off signaling a text. She grabbed her school bag and went outside where Will's truck was parked in the driveway.

"Okay, y'all done?" I asked the remaining children.

They all nodded as they finished off their drinks. They each gave Bella a hug and went out one by one to my truck. I gave Bella a kiss.

"Love you."

"I love you, too. Be careful."

"I will." I assured her a kissed her one last time before going out to my truck. "Buckled up?" I asked the kids.  
"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Then let's get outta here." I said and backed out of the garage. I pulled up at the school and let the all out.  
When I got to work, Seth was already waiting for me. When we found out that we had come back, he quickly quit the office job his wife made him get and came back to the garage.

He smiled sadly at me. "How's Laney takin' it?"

I sighed. "Not good, man, not good."

"Will is pretty torn up, ya know? He wants to go, but he's also considering Tulane since it's closer... way closer."

I shook my head. "Tell Will to do whatever he's got to do. I know Laney doesn't want to hold him back. She's just worried about him finding someone else."

"When did that daughter of yours get so old?" Seth laughed.

"I wish someone could tell me. She sounds forty, not fourteen."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens then, huh?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

Jasper walked in a few minutes later, and the camera men followed soon after. We had become accustomed to them being everywhere. Our kids knew them all by name. They were like extended family by now.

We had recently started detailing and custom painting instead of only mechanics. I had hired a few guys that were some of the best in the business and learned everything I knew from them. I was no where near as good at it as they were, but I was soon getting there.

Just then, a short, older man came in. He was balding and walking with a cane. I went over to meet with him, the cameras following me like a lost puppies.

"You run this place, son?" His thick Cajun accent made me think of my granddad.

"Yes, sir. Edward Cullen." I said and stuck my hand out to him.

"Marcus Boudreaux." He introduced and shook my hand.

"How can I help ya?" I asked.

"I have a car I wanted you to look at at. It's out in the front."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Let's take a look at it."

He led me out of the door and towards the customer parking lot that was empty except for a tow truck and a car at the back of it. I walked around the back.

"'68 Chevelle?" I asked him with a smile.

"That's exactly what it is, son."

I looked at it and my heart clenched at the shape it was in. The hood was rusted out, and it looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment.

"What exactly do you want to do with this?"

"I wanted to fix it up and sell it at auction."

My eyes lit up. If there was anything Laney wanted more than a spark, it was a cherry red Chevelle. Conveniently, her favorite model was the 1968's. I know I told her I wouldn't by her a new car until college, but that car wasn't new technically. It was older than me.

"Would you consider selling it to me?" I asked him with a smirk.

He eyed me curiously. "Before or after I pay for repairs?"

I laughed. "Sir, I'm not trying to screw you over. I'll buy it right now if I can. Hell, I'll pay double what it's worth."  
"You really want this car, son?"

"Sir, my daughter's been beggin' me for one like this since she was six. She wouldn't forgive me if I passed it by."

"Boy, if you give me a reasonable amount, I'll definitely sell you this car."

I smiled. "Let's draw up some papers."

**A/N: So, she's fourteen and getting Chevelle? I know, I know, but she won't get until she can drive, you silly gooses... Geese. Anyway, the Chevelle is sorta kinda something me and my dad dream about. Every time he buys a lottery ticket, I ask him "Daddy, is that my Chevelle?" and he's like "If I win, then yes, it's your Chevelle." One day, though, I will have a Chevelle. I promise, one day, you will see a 1967 cobalt blue Chevelle driving on the road with a dream catcher and an owl necklace hanging from the the review mirror. In the front seat will be a brunette with Audrey Hepburn sunglasses and a white chocolate latte from Starbucks. It'll be me, so give a little wave.  
Anyway, leave me a review with your thoughts on my poor Masen getting sick, dear little Katie getting in trouble for cracking the phone, the always hungry Cash, and sensitive little Laney.  
Until next week, my darlin' dears:  
-LaynEvelyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
I love hearing back from y'all. I'm sad when I don't. I know some of you may be mad at because Bella isn't pregnant yet... Or is she? We shall see!  
As promised: Bella and Edward's babies: Laney, Cash, Masen, and Kate; Jasper and Alice's babies: Victoria, Whit, and Brandon; Rosalie and Emmett's baby: Lily  
Kate, Masen, Lily: 9  
Laney: 14  
Cash and Victoria: 10  
Whit and Brandon: 8  
**  
_BPOV_:

Edward walked in the house that afternoon looking awfully sheepish. He smiled brightly when he saw me.

"Hi, baby."

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I made a sort of large purchase today." He admitted.

"Define sort of large." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"... A Chevelle."

"You bought what?" I screeched.

"Look, a man came in and wanted to fix it up for auction. So, I asked to buy it from him. That way, you can keep your Camaro, I can keep my old truck, and Laney can have the Chevelle." He explained as if it were obvious.

"Edward, a car is not an ice cream, okay. You can't just buy one without talking to me first, especially if you're purchasing it for our fourteen-year-old daughter!"

"I know, but I couldn't pass it up. Bella, just wait until you see how it turns out. It'll be perfect for her, I swear. It's not like I'm giving it to her tonight. It'll take months to finish it, and she still hasn't gotten her liscense."

I shook my head. "What happened to not spoiling her? If I can't get her that emerald ring she wants so much, you can't get her the car."

Edward's face fell. "Come on, Bella. It's different."

"How is it any different, Cullen? Explain."

"Because you can easily lose a ring. You can't lose a car quite as easily." He explained smugly.  
"Boy, I'mma come over there a pummel the shit out of you, if you can't give me one good reason why I can't give her that ring but you can buy her a Chevelle."

Edward looked scared. He should have been. "Baby, are you okay? You've been very... Mood swingish lately."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still waiting."

"Fine, it wasn't my brightest moment, but are you really going to make me get rid of it?"

I shook my head. "No, but I will make you give me the Visa."

Edward sighed. "May first. Eight days is enough to get a ring."

"April fifteenth."

"The twentieth."

"The seventeenth."

"Deal. Can we kiss and make up now?" Edward asked.

I giggled and nodded, walking over to him and giving him and long kiss on the lips. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that, bay?"

"Please don't buy the other kids vehicles without telling me."

"I won't." He promised.

"Good." I said and kissed his lips. "Can I see it?"

He smiled and pulled out his phone. He searched through his photos and handed it to me when he found the right one. My face fell.

"I'm in trouble again, aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah. How much is fixing this up going to cost?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." He admitted. "Does it help if I say I love you?"

"I'm letting you go this time, but if in four years you do this again with Cash, you're gonna be sorry."

Edward nodded and kissed me again.

"I love you."

"Mhmm." I hummed and gave him a peck on the lips.

Just then, the kids walked into the kitchen. They grabbed some small snacks before going into the living room.

"Lane." I called.

She turned and looked at me and Edward.

"Sit. We need to talk to you."

She made her way to the peninsula and sat down. "What's up?"

"Laney Charlotte." I scolded.

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you really?" Edward asked her.

She nodded. "He wants to go to Duke, so he should go to Duke. It might be for the best anyway." Laney said softly, looking down sadly at her bag of Zapp's.

Edward looked at me before smiling sadly. He kissed my cheek and Laney's hair before backing out of the kitchen.

I sighed. "Lane, what's happening between you two?"

"As of his graduation day, our relationship is on hiatus."

I shook my head. "That's not fair to you. If you don't break now, then it'll hurt even more in the long run... Darlin' what happens if you wait for him and he doesn't wait for you?"

Laney sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from the side. Her hands held my arms as she leaned onto my chest.

"Guys are stupid." She cried.

"Oh, honey, I know. I know. But if it isn't Will, you'll meet him someday. You're only fourteen. You don't need to date a guy to find a husband. You just need to find what you want in a husband... To see what's out there. And if it just so happens you meet him tomorrow or next month, then you'll know. Trust me."

Laney cried a little more.

"Love, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest, okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you in love with Will or the idea of him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Momma. He's been my best friend since I was born. He was always there. And then we moved. I only got to see him for holidays for ten years, and then I came back, it was like I never even left."

"Well, I think I may know something that'll make you feel better."

"What?"

"Edward," I called.

Edward walked in, eating a bag of chips. Kate was on his back, wearing his hat, trying to get the chips back from her father.

He acted more like an older brother than a father half the time, but I knew the kids loved him for it. Still, there were times when he would put a foot down, and no one asked any questions when he did.

"What is it, Bell?" He asked, leaning against the counter, still eating the chips that Kate was trying to get to.  
"Don't we have something to tell Laney?" I asked, taking the bag of chips away from him and handing them to Kate who quickly scurried off back into the living room.

"Oh. You can go to camp, Lane Darlin'."

Laney's face lit up. "Seriously?"

Edward nodded.

Laney stood and clapped happily before hugging both me and her father. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
"You're welcome, love." I laughed and hugged her back.

"But, you have to remain on your best behavior until the end of the year, or else you can't go." Edward said seriously.

"Yes, sir." Laney nodded and hugged him again.

"We're starting with the one week, and if you feel like you can go longer next year, we'll think about letting you do the two weeks." I told her.

"Kay." She said and giggled excitedly. "I've got to go tell Amy." She said and ran upstairs into her room to call her friends.

"I think that made her feel better." Edward said calmly.

"Ya think?"

Edward smirked. "Wait until she sees the Chevelle."

I shook my head at him.

That night for our movie, we all settled in the sitting area of mine and Edward's room. Edward and I cuddled on the large Lazy Boy as the kids all scooted together on the sofa. Laney ended up sitting on the arm while the other three spread out on the sofa.

It was Cash's night, and he had picked Sand Lot. The kids were all entrapped with the movie as they ate their snacks- Laney and Kate with their trail mix comprised of Fruit Loops, popcorn, Goldfish, and chocolate chips, Cash with his popcorn, Masen with his Cheetos.

When the the movie was over, Laney and Cash stood up and went into their rooms while Edward and I had to carry Kate and Masen to their rooms.

I settled next to Edward in bed and snuggled close to him. I fell asleep to the feel of him lightly skimming my spine with his fingertips.

The next morning, I was woken up by the feeling of sickness. I ran to the bathroom and knelt on the floor by the toilet. Edward must have heard because a few moments later, he was kneeling behind me, holding my hair with one hand and rubbing my back with the other.

When I was finished, I stood up and grabbed my toothbrush. After I was done with that, I hopped on the vanity and sat sideways, leaning my back against the wall. Edward kissed my temple.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Fine. Just a little nausea. Masen probably gave me whatever he had."

"Bella, Masen had a sore throat."

"Edward, I'm fine."

"I would feel better if you went to a doctor."

I rolled my eyes. "It's probably just food poisoning from the chicken last night."

"Then why am I not sick?"

"Because you have stomach of steel." I laughed and hopped of the vanity. Edward followed me into our bedroom. "Edward, if I'm still sick tomorrow, I promise to see a doctor."

He nodded. "Thank you. Do you need me to stay home?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Go to work."

Edward nodded. "I'll call and check on you around lunch."

I rolled my eyes. "You always do, love."

"Because I go into withdrawal if I don't hear your voice for too long." He said pathetically and kissed me.

I giggled. "Oh, Edward Cullen. You're such a charmer." I said and kissed him again. "I'm gonna go wakeup the kids."

He nodded and went into the closet to put on his work clothes.

I had to admit, Cullen Mechanic Works had upgraded a tremendous amount. Their normal button-down, black and red mechanic shirts no longer had holes everywhere. They almost looked brand new. Their jeans were still holey, but Alice and I made sure that they were no longer hanging by threads. The only thing that didn't change were the damn hats and boots. The boots were still ripped up so much that the steel was exposed. And the black and red hats were still holed up and had a fishing hook in them.

I went and knocked on the kids' doors, turning on the lights as I went.

They all came down the stairs and into the kitchen once they were dressed. Edward scooped each of them a portion of the eggs and rice and put it in bowls for them.

"Daddy?" Laney asked nervously.

"What is it, Lane Darlin'?"

"Can you bring me to school today?" She asked.

Edward and I shared a look before he nodded. "Of course, Lane."

"Go get y'all's stuff." I told them as I cleaned their bowls and juice glasses.

The all stood and went to go get their things.

Edward sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?" I asked him softly.

"Laney. Will... That damn prom."

I looked upstairs towards where Laney's room would be. "She's a Cullen. She's a Cullen who a has Chevy." I said and rolled my eyes.

Edward and his Chevrolet superstitions. He was so ridiculous sometimes.

"She's strong, stubborn, and just like her father. It'll be okay. Laney will be okay." I promised him.

He smiled sadly as Kate walked in.

"Ready, Katie Love?"

She nodded and made her way to the garage.

"Cash! Masen! Laney! Come on!" Edward called.

Masen came down first. He gave me a hug and a quick goodbye before going in to the garage. Next was Laney and finally Cash emerged from upstairs.

"See you later. Love you." Edward said and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, too." I said as he smiled sweetly at me and left the kitchen.

I had already made up my mind. I was going to surprise him with lunch at the garage so he would know I'm okay. The guys eat too much junk food at work. The garage was stocked full of stuff that my boys shouldn't have been stuffing themselves with.

I went upstairs and took a bath before getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and my CMW t-shirt. Alice had insisted that me, her, and our kids all get one. They were long-sleeved and black. On the back was the last name Cullen in bold red letters. Beneath it was a red outline sketch of the building. The front read 'Cullen Mechanic Works' in red script.

I fixed my hair, pulling some of it in a ponytail and leaving the rest down. Once I was done getting ready, I did some housework and started cooking.

When lunch time finally rolled around, I grabbed a few containers and put the food I cooked in them. I shoved the containers into a bag and slipped on some black flats and headed out of the door.

_EPOV_:

I dropped the youngest ones off first and then made my way to the high school.

"We had a fight." Laney said softly, as if she was reading my mind.

"Couples fight." I said softly.

Laney shook her head. "You and Momma don't. MeMaw and Papa don't. Paran and Aunt Ali don't. PawPaw and MeMe don't. Nanny and Uncle Em don't count. That's a different kind of fighting."

I laughed. "You're right about your Nanny and Uncle Em, but yes, your mother and I do fight sometimes, as well as both sets of your grandparents and Paran and Aunt Ali."

"When have you a Momma actually fought about something serious, Daddy? You two fight about stupid things like who ate the last Hersey's bar or who used the bathroom last and didn't turn off the light after." Laney said.

Oh, if she only knew that her mother and I had fought only yesterday about her Chevelle. But Laney did have a point. Bella and I rarely do fight, especially in front of the kids. They need to see love. They need to see happiness.

"We just don't like to get you kids involved."

Laney rolled her eyes. "You're just trying to make me feel better about William."

Shit. He was William, not Wills, not even Will. William. He must have done something to piss her off real well.  
"William?" I tried to hide my smirk

"Yes. He's luck he's only William and not William Constantine."

"Will's middle name is Constantine?" I asked. Was Seth drunk when he named that kid?

Laney giggled and nodded. "It's not that bad."

I gave her a look. "It's about as bad as if I had named you Laney Bernadette like your MeMaw wanted.  
"Bernadette? Where did that come from?"

"That's your MeMaw's middle name." I told her.

"Esme Bernadette Platt Cullen?"

I nodded.

"That's... Interesting. Bernadette is pretty. It's just..."

"Old?"

"Says the guy named Edward."

I laughed and turned into the school parking lot. "Out you go."

Laney grabbed her bag and purse. "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye. Have fun."

She rolled her eyes. "As if." She muttered and slammed my truck door.

I cringed and pulled away. I hated when the kids slammed my truck doors. She was nearly as old as Laney. She couldn't handle all the slamming anymore.

I pulled into the garage parking lot and walked in. Jasper was watching as one of the detailers started working on a classic Dodge Charger. As much as I hated to admit it, that car was truly a beauty.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged and sat down at my station. He followed. "Not much."

We talked for a while before getting up to do some work. The camera men showed up later that day, but they still hovered at each of our stations, not wanting to miss anything.

Once I was done with my work, they pulled me away to do a short interview before I started looking at the Chevelle.

At around lunch, Jasper got my attention and nodded towards the entrance where Bella was walking into the garage. I stood up to my full height and went to give her a peck on the lips, careful not to get any oil or greece on her.

"I brought lunch." She said softly. "I'll put it in your office and then you can show me this car." Bella cast one last glance at the cameramen before walking to my office. It was still hard for her to get used to.

I nodded and walked back to the Chevelle.

Belle emerged a short time later and looked over my shoulder. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I may not be a mechanic or anything, but um, should that thingy thing be leaking?" She said and pointed to a small tube connected to the engine.

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered and quickly grabbed what I needed from my rolling tool chest.

"I'll take that as a no." She laughed and sat on the small stool next to the car.

Just as I finished fixing the problem, Seth came up to my station. He had a doctor's appointment to go to with his wife, Kam, so he hadn't been able to be here this morning.

"Hey, do you two know anything about why my son is about to decapitate everyone in the entire universe?" He asked lowly so that the cameramen wouldn't hear.

Bella shrugged, "Laney asked Edward to bring her to school,but that's it."

I smiled sheepishly. "Laney did tell me that she and William Constantine got into it."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Kam's dad's name in Constantine. I tried to talk her out of it, I swear."

I laughed and then shook my head. "She was pissed. She hid it well, but she was pissed. I don't think she's mad at Will directly, but she's more mad that they are fighting."

"Look at you sounding all psychologist-like." Bella giggled. "You've been with me entirely too long, Mr. Cullen."  
I turned to her with a smile.

Bella had been considering going back to work for a while now. When the kids were small, she didn't mind, but now she's home alone all day. She complains that the house is already meticulous and that there is nothing for her to do all day.

I told her take up a new hobby like shopping. She threw a pillow at me. Then I suggested she could start scrapbooking again. She pointed to the three shelves in our room that were taken up by scrapbooks and said that had gotten old after five years. After going throw multiple hobbies she could have done, I finally gave into her maybe getting a job as a psychologist again.

I had no problem with Bella getting a job. It wasn't one of those I'm-the-man-of-the-house-and-make-the-money things. It was more about my own selfish reasons. If she became a psychologist again, I couldn't randomly go home and have her comfort me after the guys piss me off too badly. She wouldn't be there when I got home at three o' clock and I would have to wait until five every night.

Seth sighed. "I wish my son would just get his crap together."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"He goes from wanting to go to Duke to wanting to stay in five seconds flat. Then there are times he considers working here for the rest of his life and not even going to college."

"Laney said last night that he was going to Duke." I said.

Bella nodded.

"I don't know. I just wish he would make up his mind. He's not only driving your daughter crazy, but Kam is about to flip her lid. She's so worried about him."

We talked a little bit more before going into the kitchen and eating lunch. At two-fifteen, Bella went to go get the kids from school so I could work on the Chevelle a little while longer.

At quarter to three, I heard Will's truck pulling into the parking lot before I saw it. When he got out, he slammed the door of his truck and pulled off his school polo and putting on his uniform shirt. He looked a little off, but not overly so.

I looked away and continued to working on the Chevelle. I didn't turn when I heard the door open.  
Will used his dad's station that was next to mine for his shift. He worked from three to six just to finish up what we didn't during the day. Technically, the shop closed at three.

His footsteps stopped and then continued, but I still didn't turn. I usually wasn't here by the time he came.  
At exactly three, I closed the hood of the Chevelle and stood up to see Will changing from his Nike's to his boots.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked him sincerely.

He jumped and looked up as if he was surprised I was talking to him at all and then nodded slowly.

I leaned against Seth's toolbox. "For some reason I don't believe you."

"I just don't know what to do, Uncle Edward."

"Do what you have to do. She'll understand." I promised him.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked.

I laughed. "Oh, I am. But at the same time, I know that you're too good for this. You're dad told me that you might work here for the rest of your life?"

He nodded slowly.

I shook my head. "Don't. You're too smart."

"Says the man who graduated top honors and dropped outta med school."

"And that's exactly why I'm telling you this."

"You regret it?" Will asked.

I shrugged. "Not really regret, but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like. Then I see how happy I am now. But my point is, I didn't stay a mechanic straight out of high school. I went out to college, started med school, saw my options. If you go to Duke or Tulane and after one year, and you decide that college isn't for you, then you'll always have a place here. Until then, go to college and figure it the hell out." I told him and started to walked away.

"Uncle Edward?"

I turned.

"Thanks. And can you tell Laney I'm sorry? She won't talk to me." He said softly.

Poor kid. He really did care about her, but he had to realize that Laney was only fourteen. She wasn't ready to find someone to spend the rest of her life with yet.

"I'll see what I can do." I promised and went outside to my truck.

**A/N: So, that was chapter 4... Tell me what you think! Review Please! And tell me what you think about Laney POV. It seems strange to me since Laney isn't really a Twilight character, but at the same time, I feel like we need to hear from her... So, I'll leave that up to y'all. And if we hear from her, it won't be very often. As I have already said, this is mostly a BPOV story. Every now and then you'll hear from Edward or Laney or maybe even some of the other kids. I don't know yet. So, just tell me what you think. That being said, REVIEW!  
-LAYN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Yes, this chapter is very much early, but I'm starting school Tuesday, and I wanted to get this story caught up with TiW. So, here's chapter 5. Just a warning, my updates get random when school starts. And I'm taking some college courses this year so I don't know when I'm going to write. But I will write. Don't worry. I have weekends!  
So, this chapter is Bella and Laney's POV. It alternates a bit. Just a warning.  
**  
_BPOV_:

One week. That was how long I had been sick. I was able to do a good job of hiding it from Edward, but I knew he was starting to pick up on it. Sooner or later I would have to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.  
Currently, I was lying on the floor of the master bathroom. It was just after lunch, and I has yet to eat. Nothing was staying down.

Pretty soon, I was going to start losing weight. And Edward would start noticing. He knew better than anyone I was no longer in a four, so if I were start sneaking some of Laney's jeans, he would get suspicious. I also knew that he quite enjoyed the curves that came through childbirth. If I lost those, he would be quite upset.  
"This is getting ridiculous." I muttered as another set of dry heaves rolled over me.

Finally, I felt better enough to stand up and go downstairs to try and eat something. I grabbed a box of saltines and nibbled on a few.

There was a knock on the door, and just as I was going to see who it was, Rosalie walked into the kitchen. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Rose. What are you doing here?" I asked and took a bite of another cracker.

She looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "Edward called. He said you've been acting strange. So, I volunteered to come and check on you."

I sighed. "That man."

"That man is worried about you. What's going on?" She asked.

"I've just been feeling a little sick the past week or so. It's probably nothing."

Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes. "You've been sick an entire week, and you say it's nothing? Bella, that's not nothing. That's definitely something."

"Then what, Rose? What do you suppose it is, ye wise hairdresser?"

Rosalie laughed. "I think you're pregnant."

My mouth fell open wide.

"Edward mentioned you've been hyper-sensitive to everything lately. He also said that you were sick the other morning. So I took the liberty as wonderful to sister to buy you five pregnancy tests and wait with you to see the results."

I gave her hug. "Thank you."

"You did it for me with Lil. I owe you one."

I pulled back and smiled at her before going to get a bottle of water. "Let's do this."

Ten minutes later, Rose and I were sitting on mine and Edward's bed. We joked about our hormones during our previous pregnancies. We laughed about the threats thrown at Emmett and Edward while we were in labor. And we talked baby names, in case I did end up being pregnant.

"It's time." Rosalie said as she looked at the timer on her phone.

I nodded and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. I ran to the tests and let out a girlish giggle.

"So?" Rosalie asked from the doorway.

I nodded happily, and she ran over to give me a hug.

"Congrats." She laughed. "Jesus, what are you going to do with five little Edwards?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I laughed.

Rosalie stayed until about two. She left, telling me she would be happy to take the kids this weekend so Edward and I could have some alone time to talk things over. I told her that I would most likely take her up on that offer and would let her know by Friday so she and Emmett had time to prepare.

The kids and Edward came home around two-fifty. The boys immediately went into the living room while the girls sat at the bar and did their homework. Edward rested his hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Have a good day?"

I nodded. "Rose came by."

"Did she now?" Edward asked, a slightly arched eyebrow and his downcast eyes proved to me that he knew exactly what I was talking about even if he wanted to play innocent.

"Mmhmm. We talked a bit."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know. Our husbands. Phone calls. Sofas." I smirked.

"Sofas?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Somebody's in the dog house." Laney sang before giggling and closing her laptop. "Come on, KK." She said and slipped from the stool she was sitting on with a smiling Kate following behind her.

"What am I missing?"

"So oblivious..." I said and sighed. "I know you called your sister to come babysit. I'm not an idiot."

"I was just worried about you."

"I understand that, but couldn't you just talk to me about it? Why did you call Rosalie?"

"Well... Baby, you've been... touchy lately."

"Touchy?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. I decided to play with him and let him stew a bit. There's nothing wrong with playing a little prank on your husband.

"Don't look at me that. Please." He begged. "You know I hate that look."

"You know why? Because it tells you that you've done something wrong, my dear." I said and giggled, not being able to keep the charade up any longer.

Edward looked at me in confusion.

I laughed some more and wrapped my arms around his torso. His arms quickly went around my shoulders before he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Am I in trouble or not?" He grumbled.

I shook my head.

"You're cruel." He stated.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't sound like it."

"Because I'm not." I said and looked up at the love of my life. "You're so adorably awkward when you get scared."

He rolled his eyes. "Only you, Bella Cullen. Only you." He laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "Are you okay, though? You seem like you feel better."

I smiled brightly at him. "I'm perfect." Then, I cast a glance into the living room. "But there is something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later." I promised.

He nodded and chastely kissed my lips.

Dinner that night was filled with the chatter of our kids as they prattled on about school. Kate was excited that she had A on her latest Social Studies test. Masen had hit a homerun in PE. Cash was going on about the field trip his class was taking to the Rural Life Museum. And Laney talked about her Freshman Comp class and how her teacher loved her creative writing piece.

I watched all of them talk animatedly to each other or to Edward and me. They were all so much like Edward. The way they were so passionate and the way that their eyes would light up when they talked about something they loved.

That night after the movie, Edward had to carry Kate up to her room. Cash, Masen, and Laney trudged tiredly up the stairs and swayed a bit as they walked. It would be hell getting them up tomorrow morning.

I pulled on one of my silk nightgowns and a robe before going downstairs to check on Edward in his office. He turned to face me when I walked in.

"Edward, the kids would have understood if you missed the movie to work." I told him.

He shook his head. "I was just checking my emails." He leaned back in his chair and pulled me into his lap. "Running the shop wasn't this much work when we first opened up. There's so much more paperwork. It's ridiculous."

I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Bella, I've been thinking."

I giggled. "Don't hurt yourself."

He lightly tapped my thigh. "Har har." Edward paused for a moment. "If you want to go back to work, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

And he tells me this after he knocks me up? The timing this man has. It'll be at least another four years until I go back to work.

"Thank you. That means a lot, love." I told him.

He smiled and rubbed my stomach as if he already knew. I smiled softly. Edward had always wanted five kids. That's another one the main reasons I never went back to work after the twins went to school. I thought it was only a matter of time before I got pregnant again. I never did. But I liked being a stay-at-home mom so much that I just couldn't bring myself to go back.

"We never did get number five, did we?" He asked softly.

I giggled. "Well..."

Edward's head shot up as he looked up at me with wide eyes. "Bella, are you trying to tell me you still want another child? Like you want to try?"

"Edward, we never stopped trying." I told him.

"Still."

I sighed. He definitely wasn't getting it. "Edward, I took a pregnancy test today. Well, more than one actually. And all of them said that I was pregnant."

"Seriously?" He asked. I could tell he was trying not to get his hopes up. I still hadn't gone to the doctor yet.  
I nodded.

He immediately went to the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Calling the doctor."

"Edward, honey, it's ten at night. No one is going to answer."

He seemed to finally snap out of whatever daze he was in. "Well, I'm calling first thing in the morning." He told me.

"Okay."

Edward stood up, still holding tightly to me. He carried me bridal style to the bedroom and put me down on the bed.

I watched as he disappeared in the closet, but by the time he walked out, I was already half-asleep.  
I could hear his deep chuckle as he climbed into bed behind me in just his pajama pants. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Goodnight, my beautiful girl."

Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**. . .**

"You're appointment is at five tonight." Edward told me as we talked in the phone during his lunch break.

"How did you get an appointment that quickly?"

"Doc's a fan of the show."

I laughed. "Are you taking advantage your semi-celebrity status?"

"Possibly."

"You're terrible, Edward Cullen."

"You love me."

"I do. I don't know why, but yes, I do love you."

"I'll see you tonight. Love you."

After saying goodbye, I hung up the phone and called Rosalie to tell her we would take her up on her offer. She made plans to come pick the kids up the next day, on Friday and keep them until Sunday dinner.

The kids and Edward walked in at just a little after three. All four of them held a smoothie from one of the local smoothie places.

I laughed as Edward came in with a coffee. He handed me a strawberry smoothie.

"Thank you." I told him and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome." He said as he threw his empty coffee cup in the trash. "Let me go take my shower and change and then we can head out."

I nodded and went into the living room.

"Are you sure you can handle dinner?" I asked Laney.

She rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's pizza. I'm perfectly capable of taking it out of the box and putting it in the oven."

I sighed. "I was just making sure. Please be careful."

"I will." She laughed.

I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a Cullen. I can handle myself." She was talking about more than just the pizza.  
"I know, and every day I thank God for that." I kissed the top of her head and turned to my other kids. "Be good for your sister, please."

"I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior." Edward laughed from the doorway.

"Okay. We're leaving. See you later tonight. Love you." I told them and kissed all of their heads.

"Love you, too." They all called.

"Call if y'all need somethin'." Edward called.

"Kay." Laney called. "Have fun." She laughed.

I shook my head. If she only knew. I smiled, remembering the day we told Laney about Cash.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Lane Darlin', we have to tell you somethin'." Edward said._

_"What Daddy?" She asked._

_It was two weeks after Christmas, and we had just returned to Alexandria. Our doctor's appointment had been today, and we discovered that I was ten weeks along. We decided that we would tell Laney at dinner. Neither one of us knew how she would take it._

_"How do you feel about being a big sister?" Edward asked her._

_She thought for a moment. "Cool."_

_I laughed. "Cool? Is that good or bad?"_

_"Good."_

_She was hiding something._

_"What's wrong, Laney Lou?" I asked her._

_"Don't name it Reid. The boy next door is Reid. He's a meanie."_

_Edward laughed loudly. "Okay, Lane. So, if we had a baby, and didn't name it Reid, you would be a nice big sister?"_

_She nodded excitedly._

_Edward looked at me with a smile._

_"Love, you're going to be a big sister soon." I told her softly._

_"Really?" Laney screeched._

_"Really."_

_"Yay!"_

__**END FLASHBACK**

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked with a smile as he drove to the hospital.

"When we told Lane about Cash."

Edward smiled. "How do you think Kate will take this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if this baby is a girl, she won't be the youngest girl anymore, and she will also have to share Laney. She's not used to that."

I thought for a moment. Edward had a point.

Kate was sweet, but she was also sort of spoiled. All of our kids were. We tried not to over spoil them, but we had enough money to get them nice things. Sometimes, that went to our heads; hence, Edward getting Laney a Chevelle.

Kate was different though. She was a nervous person in general. She liked being in an environment that was comfortable for her, and she didn't take kindly to change. Still, she had a heart of gold, and I knew that she would be excited about the baby.

"I think she'll be happy about it." I said.

Edward looked at me with an adoring smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just... I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled again and kissed my hand before turning back to the road.

_LPOV_:

Something was up with Momma and Daddy. I had nothing against them going on a date night. Honestly, I had been encouraging them to go on one for a while now. But what I found strange was the fact that they went on a Thursday. What married couple with children goes out on a Thursday night? Well, not the kind like Edward and Isabella Cullen. I'll tell you that much.

I was just glad they had stopped breathing down my neck. Was I hurting? Yes. Was I pissed? Hell yeah. Did I want to castrate William Clearwater like male cow you want to turn into a steer? Not quite. I mean maybe what he said was kind of jerkfaced... Okay, it was really jerkfaced. I mean, a nice boyfriend does not say:

_"Lanes, I think we should put this thing on hiatus. I really don't know what's gonna happen after graduation."_

At that point, I had tried to give him the silver and emerald Claddagh ring he gave me for Christmas, but he wouldn't let me. He insisted that all he needed was time. I wasn't so sure about that, but still, I was willing to let the chips fall where they may.

Anyway, I decided then and there that William Constantine Clearwater was not worth my time... Not right now anyway. I made the conscious decision to let him live his life so I can live mine. If we were meant to be, fate would intervene.

That first night, when he told me he wanted to go to Duke, I was heartbroken. And I wasn't expecting Daddy to break into my room with an ice pick. The next day, when he told me about the graduation thing, I was pissed. I was not going to be his lap dog that anxiously awaited his return. At this point, I was just nervous. What is I moved on and he didn't or God forbid vice versa.

The bottom line was this: If Will was not man enough to just come out and say he wanted to take a break while he figured out his life and college, then he wasn't man enough to be my man.

Don't get me wrong, I still loved Will with all my heart, but right now, he was being an ass.

I may be fourteen, but I'm not naive. That being said, I knew my parents had something going on and I was going to figure out what that something was.

"Did Mom and Dad say where they were going?" Kate asked.

I shook my head. "Not a word."

"Levi Ethan?"

I shook my head. "No way."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked. "It's totally possible."

My baby sister was only nine; therefore, she really didn't know how babies were formed. Sure, I joked around about wanting another sibling; Kate and I had even named our future 'imaginary' baby brother Levi Ethan. But the thought of my parents actually conceiving a child was so gross.

I was not an idiot. My parents did not mind PDA in front of us kids, so I could only imagine what went on behind closed doors. My friends thought it was so cute that my parents acted like they were still in high school. My thoughts: _gag_!

"I think four of us is enough." Cash grumbled.

I laughed. "You just don't like the thought of having to share mom, ya momma's boy."

Cash, Masen, and Kate never really experienced the whole baby thing. They were born so close together that they were practically triplets. Cash was born in August and the next June, Masen and Kate came along. And the three of them were not used to sharing Mom and Dad. Sure, there were four of us, and we all spent quality time with our parents, but babies require quite a bit of alone time. Though I was only four, I do remember that much. And I would get so pissed sometimes and revert back to silence. I still did. Not talking was just a defense mechanism.

Cash rolled his eyes and continued to play Xbox.

"Lane?" Masen's small voice called from beside me.

Masen had always been a lot like me. Opinionated but soft spoken. He was passionate about so many things but not many people knew because he was so shy.

"What's up, Mase?"

"If Mom really was pregnant, wouldn't one of us have to share a room?"

"Oh my gosh! Laney, I can't share a room!" Kate cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom isn't pregnant. Chill out. Besides, even if she was, don't you think it would be so cool to have a little kid around here? Y'all were so freaking cute."

"Of course we were." Kate laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Conceited much?" Cash asked. "Die! Die you dang zombie!" He screamed and pushed harder on the controls.

Masen laughed and zoomed through the level.

"So much violence." I muttered.

"Do my hair?" Kate asked.

"Sure, love." I said and scooted back on the sectional, sitting Indian style in the corner. Kate sat in front of me and handed me a brush.

"So, what's up with that guy? You know, _Garret_?" I sang his name.

"Garret?" Cash asked and paused the game. "The sixth grader?"

I giggled. "A thing for older men, Katie Love?"

"Shut up. He doesn't even know I exist."

"Look, take it from your big sis. Older men are highly overrated."

"But he's cute." Kate complained.

"Chick, you're in what? Fourth grade. You do not need a boyfriend."

She pouted. "Cash has a girlfriend."

"What?" I screeched. "Edward Anthony Jr., spill!"

"Thanks a lot, Kate."

"Since when do fourth and fifth graders have significant others?" I asked. When I was in fourth and fifth grade, I was still naive to the ways of the world. "Mase? You wanna tell me anything?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Now, Cash, tell me about this girl."

"Her name's Maggie. She just moved here from Ireland two months ago."

"Aw. That's so adorable." I giggled and brushed through Kate's long brown hair. I took a small section of hair and started to braid it. "How old is she?"

"My age."

"What does she look like?" I asked him.

Cash glared at me.

"What? It's simple question." I insisted.

"Red hair, blue eyes, and glasses. That's it. I'm not telling you anymore."

"She's super short." Masen added in.

Cash punched his arm, causing his younger brother to laugh.

I continued to fix Kate's hair. I pulled the braid off to the side and teased her hair a bit. I then brushed some hair over it and pulled her hair into a side pony tail before making that into a messy braided bun.

"All done!"

"Thanks, Lane Darlin'." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and poked her sides before standing up on the sectional and hopping over the back. I walked towards the kitchen a took the pizza out of the freezer to bake.

"It's ready!" I called to my siblings when I took the pizza out of the oven.

_BPOV_:

"Is it bad that I'm relieved it's not twins again?"

I laughed. "No. Because I sort of am, too."

The test results for my pregnancy came back positive, and the doctor did an ultrasound. I was nearly eight weeks along.

After the doctor's appointment, we came to Edward's favorite restaurant for dinner. It was nice to get out of the house and have some alone time.

Edward reached for my hand across the table. He smiled sweetly at me. "I can't believe this."

I laughed. "Neither can I. When do you think we should tell the kids?"

"I don't know. Maybe when they come back this weekend?"

I nodded, suddenly nervous about how the kids are going to take the news.

"It'll be fine." Edward promised, as if he were reading my mind.

Our waiter came with the food and we started to eat. We talked quietly all throughout the meal. Edward never ceased to amaze me. Every time I looked at him, even after all these years, I fell even more in love with him.  
After our meal was eaten, we paid the bill and walked out to my Malibu. I looked at him as he drove home. His hair was still that fiery bronze, but his sideburns were beginning to gray just a bit. His face still hadn't aged a day, though. Sure, he had a little bit more laugh lines, but other than that, he was still the cocky twenty-seven year-old-man I fell in love with.

When we got to the house, it was nearly eight. Edward and I walked in, and I giggled when I walked into the living room. The kids had moved the coffee table and were all lying on a quilt in the middle of the living room, knocked out cold. Laney was lying on her stomach, head resting on her pillow pet. Kate was lying on her side, cuddled into Laney's side, her head on her own pillow pet. Cash and Masen were both lying on their backs, close to their sisters and on either side of them.

"Aw."

"Their back is going to kill them tomorrow if we let them sleep here."

"But, Edward, they never go to bed this early. And look at how cute they are."

"Bella. Do you really want to deal with them cracking their necks all morning?"

I cringed. "Okay. Let's wake 'em up."

I knelt down and woke the boys first. They stumbled upstairs, still half asleep. Kate was lucky enough to be able to be lifted by her father and brought to her room.

The last one left was Laney. She slept like the dead.

I rubbed her back. "Lane. Wake up."

"Grr." She growled and turned to her side away from me.

"Laney." I laughed.

"Don't wanna, Mommy."

Edward walked back into the room and put a finger to his lips. I knew exactly what he was going to do. Laney didn't normally talk in her sleep, but she was somehow able to hold full conversations while she was sleeping. In the morning, she no recollection of them at all. She once confessed to putting a dent in Edward's truck with her scooter.

"Lane Darlin'?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

"How's Will?" Edward asked. He was terrible. He truly was.

"Jerkfaced." She muttered sleepily.

Edward laughed. "Are you gonna marry him?"

"Don't know. Maybe. Gave me ring." She mumbled.

"He did." Edward stated.

"Mmhmm." She hummed. "Daddy?"

"What, darlin'?"

"I tired."

"Okay. Sleep, baby doll." He said and scooped her into his arms.

I smiled as I watched him walk up the stairs with our daughter in his arms.

I followed up behind him and went into our room to wait for him.

_LPOV_:

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. I decided to go for a look that was a tiny bit different from what I usually did. I figured if I was now 'single', I might as well dress to impress.  
I pulled out a khaki skort I had and put it on. It reached about three inches above my knee. I then put on a white button down and left the first few buttons undone. After that, I grabbed my black v-neck sweater and pulled it over my head.

Once I was done getting dressed, I ran my fingers through my hair, leaving it down in soft waves. After I was done with my makeup, I put on my glasses and went back into my room. I lightly touched my window, and then went to my scarf hanger. I pulled off my favorite one- purple and black plaid- and tied it around my neck. I put on my favorite sparkly, black Polo Assn. Shoes and walked downstairs.

I went downstairs and noticed that I was the first one up. I shrugged and went to the fridge for the pancake batter. A fruit loop and chocolate chip pancake sounded amazing.

_BPOV_:

Laney was already up when I went downstairs. One look at her, and I knew something was up.

"You look nice." I commented.

"Thanks, Ma." She said and went to sit an the peninsula with an oddly shaped pancake.

"I see that we still have mastered the flip." I laughed.

She shook her head sadly and ripped a tore off a piece of her pancake.

"Someone is up bright and early this morning." Edward commented as he came downstairs, still in his pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Laney shrugged and looked at her phone. "Can I go to Amy's instead of Nanny and Uncle Em's?" She asked.

"I suppose, but you're nanny was looking forward to spending some time with you." I told her.

Laney looked guilty and thought for a moment. "I'll just tell Amy I'll go another time." She softly and picked up her phone to send the text.

I smiled at her softly and turned to make the rest of the kids' breakfast. Edward went upstairs to get dressed for work.

Forty minutes later, the kids were all fed and were getting in the truck with their schoolbags. Their luggage for the weekend was sitting in the foyer. Rosalie would he coming to pick it up on her way to pick up the kids.

My day went by the way usually went. I took my long bath and then tried to clean and already meticulous house. At around two fifteen, Rosalie stopped by for the kids' things. We talked for a bit before she left.  
Edward came home an hour later.

Before I could even tell him hello, he was pressing my against the kitchen counter and kissing me hungrily. So that's how this weekend was going to go.

**. . .**

Edward and I had spent most of the weekend in our bedroom. It felt as though we were honeymooning again. We would stay in bed just cuddling or talking or doing other... more mature activities.

We had discussed baby names and room situations. We talked about how we would tell the kids, his family, my dad and Sue... And my mother.

My relationship with my mother had exponentially improved. We were still working on talking through our problems, but we were finally at the mother/daughter relationship. She came to visit the kids around holidays and birthdays; sometimes she would randomly drop in. She had been excited when I had the first three, and she had loved Laney from the moment she met her. However, she insisted the kids called her Ren. She hated anything along the lines of grandmas or any other variation of the name.

We had decided to go up and visit Charlie and Sue to tell them. We would leave during the Mardi Gras holidays in two weeks and head up to Washington. We would call Renee when we returned. And we would tell Edward's family the week before we left at our Sunday dinner.

To soon, we had to get out of bed on Sunday to get ready for dinner at Rosalie and Emmett's.

I dressed in a simple black maxi dress and slipped on a purple button-up sweater before doing my hair and makeup. When I finished my mascara, I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me from the doorway wearing jeans, a button down shirt, and his hat. His style had never changed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered and slipped on some flats.

He pulled on his boots and a leather jacket before leading me out of our bedroom and towards the garage.  
We arrived at Emmett and Rosalie's about thirty minutes later. Kate greeted us at the front door dressed in purple jeans and a black tank top.

"Hey, Momma. Hey, Daddy." She greeted and gave us each a hug.

"Hi, Katie Love. Were you good?" Edward asked.

"Nope." Emmett laughed. "She and Lily got into the liquor cabinet. Sorry, Edward, but the neighbor's son came over and it looks like you're gonna be a grandpa!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're an idiot." I said and hit him behind his head as I walked past him to get in the house.  
When we walked in, Cash and Masen were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, and were helping Rosalie with mixing something in a bowl. Laney was chopping vegetables, still in her pajamas.

"Laney Charlotte." I scolded as I went to kiss Masen and Cash on their foreheads.

"What?"

"Go get dressed."

"I am." She defended, looking down.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when is sweat pants and tank top dressed for you? You wear dresses to go grocery shopping, Lane."

She sighed and put down her knife. "Okay, I'll go change."

Rosalie caught my attention and motioned for me to follow her. I did and we walked down the hall to the office.  
"Something happened last night." She said. "I don't what it is, but Kate and Lily came in our room last night and said Laney was really upset. When Emmett and I went check on her, she was crying on the bathroom floor with her phone in her hands. I'm assuming it was something to do with Will because she kept on telling us that 'he was leaving'. We just had no idea who 'he' was."

"Oh, no." I mumbled and shook my head. "He got accepted to Duke, and he's probably going. He still wasn't sure yet, but maybe that means he's made up his mind."

Rosalie let out a breath. "Just when they get back together."

I nodded. "Edward said he talked to him. He told me that Will was crushed. Laney seemed to be fine with everything, but apparently not. Dammit. I can help everyone else's child but mine. Why didn't I see this happening?" I cried.

Rosalie hugged me. "Bella, our kids are the best at hiding their true feeling because they know how we work. They know what they need to do in order to hide. Getting the truth out a stranger is simpler than our own children. It's a fact."

"It shouldn't be." I sniffed and let go of Rose. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Rosalie nodded. "Good luck."

We walked out of the office and into the kitchen. Laney still wasn't down yet, so I went upstairs to look for her in Lily's room. I found her there dressed in navy sundress and boots, doing her makeup. Her eyes met mine in the mirror, and before I could even say anything, she was sobbing.

I rushed over and took her in my arms. "Shh. It's okay." I said and smoothed down her waist-length bronze hair.

"He wanted to stay, but I told him to go." She managed between sobs.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to cage him in, and now I feel like I've ruined everything." She cried. "I did, Momma. I ruined it."

"Laney, you look at me." I said and held her face between my hands.

"You're beautiful and young and so very smart. But the best part of you is that when you love, you love with your entire heart: just like your father. That's a blessing and a curse, though. It causes you to get hurt... easily. But, Laney, it's a blessing because when you find that one man- that loves you more than anything in the world, you'll have the greatest gift God could ever give you." I promised.

"Mommy?" She asked through silent tears as she hugged me.

"What is it, Laney Charlotte?" I asked softly.

"I don't think I've ever told you this, but I'm so glad that Daddy chose you... You saved us."

"No, Lane Darlin'." I said and looked into her sparking amber eyes. "Y'all saved me."

**A/N: Aww. Okay, you cannot tell me that didn't make you cry. I cried when I wrote it. It's sweet though. So, tell me what you think... REVIEW! I love hearing from all of you. Oh and for those of you who are Team Will... Don't worry, he's not going anywhere. ;)  
Love y'all my Cher bebe's. And nothing says I love you back like a review. (hint, hint)  
-Layn Evelyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: So, it has been sort of a long time. Sorry about that. I just have a serious case of writer's block when it comes to this story. I feel really bad about leaving all of you hanging for as long as I have. At one point, I was considering taking the story off, but I won't do that to y'all. I just need a little time to think about what I'm going to do next. So, please be patient with me. **

**As promised: Bella and Edward's babies: Laney, Cash, Masen, and Kate; Jasper and Alice's babies: Victoria, Whit, and Brandon; Rosalie and Emmett's baby: Lily  
Kate, Masen, Lily: 9  
Laney: 14  
Cash and Victoria: 10  
Whit and Brandon: 8**

_BPOV:_

Once Laney and I returned downstairs, we saw that everyone was already there for dinner. Laney helped Rosalie set the table while Emmett and the guys finished up on the grill outside. The girls got drinks ready and set them all on the coffee table in the living room.

"So, how's school?" Esme asked the kids.

Most of them shrugged. Others mumbled a quiet 'good'. Lily launched into a story about the class rabbit that got away on the playground. It took them an entire class period to find Fluffy after he hopped away.

Kate looked at her father with big eyes. "We should get a bunny."

Edward snorted. "Not happening."

"Then let's get another puppy." She suggested.

"We don't need a puppy around the house right now. Maybe later." I said softly.

Rosalie smirked, but thankfully, she remained silent.

"But Biscuit was fun." Kate pouted.

Biscuit Starla Cullen had died about two years before. She was getting old, and we knew that it would only be a matter of time. Edward knew that when he bought her that she would live up to ten years at the very most. Laney didn't, or else she would have never got so attached. Edward said if we ever got another pet, it would be one that lasted more than ten years.

"Maybe in a few years." Edward told her.

"A few _years_?" She whined.

Laney and Alice dropped their forks at exactly the same time. I swear those two had some type of mind connection.

"OMG." Laney groaned and looked up at me. "You are not."

"Not what, darlin'? Are you okay?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Nothin'." She murmured and went back to eating.

I let out a sigh of relief, and we went back to eating. Conversation resumed, but Laney was mostly silent. Alice sent me questioning looks throughout the meal, but she never outright questioned me. I was thankful, and next Sunday could not come soon enough.

When we got home, we got the kids to meet in the living room after they went put their things away. Edward and I sat on one part of the sectional and the kids sat on nearly the opposite end. I really didn't know how we were going to break the news to them, so I guessed we were just going to come out and tell them.

"So, next week for the Mardi Gras holidays, we're going to Washington to see your pawpaw and meme." Edward announced.

"And miss the parades?" Kate cried. "Can't they come down?"

"It's more convenient for us to travel. Besides, you'll have plenty of time to go to parades." Edward told her.

"Why are we going?" Laney asked.

"Well, we have some news to share, which is why we have the all of you down here right now." I explained and took a deep breath. "Kids… I'm having a baby."

"What?" Kate screeched.

Laney and Cash jumped before rubbing their ears. Masen rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to share a room?"

Edward sighed. "We don't know yet. We haven't even gotten that far, Katie Love."

"We need a bigger house."

"Honey, we just moved here. It isn't even fully paid for yet. We can't move." I explained to my youngest daughter.

She stomped her foot.

"Kate, _I _will share my room if the baby is a girl." Laney conceded, rolling her eyes at her sister's antics.

I was actually quite surprised she was handling this so well. Laney was usually the dramatic one. She and boys were being unusually quiet, so I called them out on it.

"It's cool." They boys said in sync.

Edward chuckled. "Lane?"

She cringed. "It's fine… just, ugh. I really don't mind having a younger sibling again… just, ugh. I'm sorry." She said and stood up before runningupstairs.

I tried not to giggle while the younger kids looked after her in confusion. "I'll go talk to her." I told Edward and patted his thigh before getting up to talk to Laney.

One hour and a very awkward conversation later, I came downstairs to see Edward and the kids spread out on the sectional watching television.

"So?" Edward asked.

I only shook my head.

_LPOV:_

The image will forever be burned into my mind. The words my mother said will forever be programmed into my memory. The fact that I was still very much a virgin did not deter her one bit. In fact, that made her even surer of the conversation was she was going to have with me. I thanked God that I had the next day off of school because I was pretty sure I would still be in shock by the time morning came.

Getting used to the fact that my mother was pregnant was enough, but she really did not have to use this as an alleyway to give me the talk. I went to public school. I knew the basics very well, and I did not need my mother telling me about them.

That night, I was still cringing as I fell asleep… without going down for supper.

. . .

I was sitting on my tiny, twin-sized bed reading when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at my clock. It was only noon, so there was no way my dad was back from work or that my mom had finished shopping. She had only left ten minutes ago. There was still a small possibility that it was my dad home for lunch and had forgotten his key, so I trudged downstairs in my yellow, owl-covered pajama shorts and baby blue cami.

I looked through the window and gasped before opening the door.

"Will? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled me into a tight, bone-crushing hug. "I'm sorry." He said after a few moments.

"Sorry for what?" I asked into his chest, finally bringing my arms around his torso.

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"I'm not going anywhere," was all he said, still holding onto me like a lifeline.

"I don't want to hold you back." I halfheartedly argued. I wanted Will to stay with me, and I was not ashamed to admit it.

Will loosened his grip slightly to look at me. He was six foot four, so it was still a bit uncomfortable. "Lanes." He whined. "We already talked about this… I'm beginning to think you _want_ me to leave."

"You know I don't."

"Then prove it. Prove to me that you want me to stay with you."

"How? What do you want me to do, Will? I'm only fourteen. What could I possibly give you?"

"I don't want you to _give_ me anything. I want you to point-black say, 'stay here… with me'." Will stated. He moved to be eyelevel with me, his legs bent on either side of mine.

I reached out and cupped his cheek in my hand, smiling softly.

"Lane Baby, please, my legs are starting to give out."

"I want you to stay in Louisiana with me."

He smiled brightly, his white teeth gleaming in contrast with his dark, tanned skin. Will wrapped his arms around my waist before standing up to full height, pulling me up with him. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you, Laney Cullen." He said and kissed me deeply. I felt him kick back and then heard the door slam.

I pulled away from his kiss and smiled at him. "I love you, too, Wills." I confessed and kissed him again.

He pulled away from me with a sad smile. "I'm supposed to be picking up lunch for our dads." He murmured.

I pouted.

Will kissed it away. "Can we go out this Friday?" He asked softly.

"I'd like that… Can you start bringing me to school again?"

"I'd like that." He quoted and kissed my lips. "I really need to go." He complained and held tight to both of my hands until he backed up to a point he could no longer hold them.

I followed him to the front porch and sat on the stairs, watching as he walked to his truck.

"Love you, Lanes."

"Love you, too, Wills." I called and blew him a kiss.

He smiled brightly at me before climbing into his Dodge.

_BPOV:_

"Lane, can you come help me with these groceries?" I called as I walked into the house.

She skipped down the stairs and happily saved the groceries.

I let her be and got out a pot to make a small lunch for the both of us.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?" I asked her as I turned the burner on.

"Can Will come to Washington with us?" She asked nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Can Will come to Washington with us?" She repeated.

"That's what I thought you said. I thought—" I sighed, not wanting to open up another can of worms. "Never mind. I suppose he can, but you'll have to okay with your father and Uncle Seth."

"Kay." She smiled before scampering up the stairs.

_What I would give to be a teenager again._ I thought for a moment. _Nothing. _I laughed at myself before picking my book up off of the counter before going into the living room.

At around three, Edward and the rest of our kids walked through the door. Laney had the day off because of a meeting for the teachers.

Edward walked into the living room and sat down next to me, kissing my cheek. "How was your day?" He asked, laying his hand on my stomach.

"Fine, but there is something I need to ask you." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, Laney was wondering if Will could come with us to Washington." I told him.

His eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"I'll talk to Seth about it." He murmured before looking at me with a bright smile.

"What?"

He just shook his head, his bright smile still on his face.

"You're so goofy." I laughed and pushed his shoulder.

**. . .**

"Kids, are all of your bags packed?" Edward called up the stairs.

"Mine are." Laney said as she tugged down her huge brown suitcase with turquoise polka dots. Slung over her shoulder was her Vera Bradley garment bag. Her suitcase was almost bigger than she was, and so was the garment bag.

"Good Lord Jesus." Will mumbled from where he stood beside me.

We were about to leave for Esme and Carlisle's for Sunday dinner. After that, we would be making our way to airport so that we could leave for Washington.

The past week had been hectic and went by quickly. Edward was trying to get everything squared away at the garage, and the kids were dealing with teachers that wanted to get in last minute tests before the holidays. When Friday night finally came, I truly thought the kids would cry from the happiness they were feeling.

"Is all of that necessary for four days?" Edward asked Laney as he grabbed her suitcase. "Katie! Cash! Mase! Come on. We gotta go!" He called and made his way to the truck.

Kate came down not long after with her duffel bag, and the boys followed soon after. Will grabbed all of their bags and brought them to the truck.

"Ready?" I asked them.

They all nodded.

"Let's go then." I said and walked the younger kids into the garage. Will and Laney would be going in his truck.

We got to Esme and Carlisle's house in about twenty minutes. Will and Laney were already snacking on some fresh baked bread in the kitchen when we walked in. Edward walked behind Laney and stole some bread from her plate and dipped in the bowl of cane syrup in between Will and Laney.

"Hey now!" Laney protested.

Edward scrunched his nose at her and ruffled her hair before going to give his mother a hug.

"You leave my baby alone, Edward Anthony. I taught you better than that." Esme scolded, giving him a hug.

She let go of him and then enveloped me in her motherly embrace. "How are you, dear?" She asked me.

"Good. Busy, but good."

"Busy is good." Esme promised and kissed my cheek before moving to give the kids each a hug and a kiss.

It wasn't long before Emmett and Rosalie walked in with Lily on their heels. She was looking more and more like her mother everyday. I knew Emmett was going to be having his hands full with her.

Lily quickly scampered to the backyard where Kate was playing soccer with Masen and Cash.

"So?" Rosalie giggled, elbowing me.

I rolled my eyes. "You are going to get me in trouble." I accused.

She laughed more fully. "When are spreading the good news?"

"Today. Now, hush before you give it away." I told her.

She smiled and gave Edward and me a hug and then moved to give Laney one as well.

Jasper and Alice walked in not long after. Whit and Victoria were fighting, and Brandon's eyes were glued to his Nintendo DS. Victoria stopped suddenly when she saw Will. Laney laughed and excused herself to use the bathroom; giggling conspiringly she passed by me.

It was no secret that Victoria had a small crush on Will, and Laney thought it was adorable. Will had no idea how to react, so he usually sat there awkwardly as the young girl prattled on excitedly. He really didn't get on well with kids.

"Shall we eat, dears?" Esme asked once Carlisle brought in the food from the grill.

We all agreed and sat down in the living room. Edward, Esme, and I all sat on the sofa. Carlisle took his recliner that was settled close to Esme's side of the sofa. Jasper and Alice sat next to each other on the loves seat, and Emmett and Rosalie sat on the chaise lounge near the fireplace. The kids were all spread out on the floor.

Once we were done dinner, I helped Esme serve desert. I could tell the kids were getting antsy, so Edward and I would have to spill soon. My kids finished their food faster than everyone else, and I think that surprised everyone, especially Will, when Laney placed her plate on the coffee table. She was usually the last on to finish. Kate was next, then Cash and Masen at the same time. No one else was anywhere near done finishing. I'm pretty sure Will just finished his quickly so that the kids didn't feel awkward just sitting there.

"Do y'all want anymore?" Esme asked as she continued to eat.

"No ma'am." They all answered in sync, looking up at Edward and me.

Edward smirked and shook his head before setting down his empty plate.

Kate was biting her nails, Cash and Masen both had their left legs bouncing (a habit they had picked up from their father) and Laney was playing with a lock of her hair with on hand and drawing circles on Will's wrist with the other.

"Okay, Edward's children. What gives?" Emmett asked once set his plate down.

They all just shrugged and looked at Edward and me. I sighed and set my plate down.

"Okay, so obviously, I'm sure you have all discovered that Edward and I have some news to share." I started. They all looked at us expectantly. "I'm pregnant… again." I laughed.

Alice and Esme squealed before running over and giving me a hug. After that, it was almost like living in a memory. Edward, the kids, and I were hugged repeatedly and passed around to the entire family.

All too soon, four o'clock rolled around, and we had to leave to catch our flight. Carlisle drove us to the airport in his SUV and helped us get settled with our luggage and checked in before giving us all hugs and leaving to go back home.

"One down. Two to go." Laney joked as we boarded the plan.

Edward rolled his eyes at his daughter and wrapped an arm around her neck, hugging her close as we walked to the gate. He let her go as we boarded the plan and sat down next me, watching Will and Laney closely in the row in front of us. Edward saw that as one of the great perks of first class. Easy chaperon vision.

"You ready for this?" I giggled.

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Doesn't matter if I'm ready. It's happenin'." He laughed and kissed my temple.

It was definitely happening, and just like that, the reality of the situation was weighing down on me. I was going to have another baby!

**A/N:So, what did you think? Tell me! I love reviews! Until next time… **


End file.
